Shugo Chara Doki Highschool
by angelprincessamu213
Summary: Amu's in highschool and it has been three years since she last saw Ikuto at the wedding of her two friends. Amu starts her first day of highschool and meets a mean boy named Nato Higurashi and quarrels with him. Amu enters a talent search. Will she win and become a famous singer? That's not all in store for Amu a new chara,new friends,enemies,and the return of Ikuto! Amuto
1. Chapter 1

Shugo Chara Doki Highschool

Chapter One Sadness

Please review and tell me what you think. I do not own Shugo Chara just some of the characters. Thanks for reading! ^_^ -angelprincessamu213

Dear Diary, It has been four years since the wedding of my two friends…

Tadase and I have been doing alright I guess. Everyone is happy except for me…

"Ugh, what in the world is wrong with me!" Amu yelled out flustered and a little angry as she put down her pen and diary.

"Amu-chan," yawned Ran peeping out from inside her egg.

"What's wrong Amu-chan?" responded Miki coming out of her egg flying over to Amu sleepily.

"Nothing its it's just…," Amu said with a sigh.

"Amu-chans in love. Amu-chans in love." repeated Ran circling around Amu's head.

"Oh, put a cork in it!" Amu yelled blushing bright red.

"There's Amu's stubborness we all know," taunted Miki teasingly.

"Hey!" Amu said with a little annoyance.

"Amu," yawned Diamond and Su as they tiredly flew over to Amu.

"Tell us what's wrong," they all repeated at the same time wide eyed at Amu.

"Ah ha ha ha," Amu laughed unable to hold it in.

"Amu-chan really what's wrong?" asked Ran worriedly.

"Its…its I think I'm just tired," Amu said with another sigh.

"Okay if you say so Amu," said Miki with a yawn.

"Yeah," said Ran.

"Okay," said Diamond.

"Okie Dokie," said Su.

"Good Night," said Amu getting under the covers of her bed and closing her eyes.

"Just remember to turn out the lights," said Amu with a yawn and then drifting off into sleep.

"Good Night," they all said.

"Amus acting strange," said Miki.

"I wonder what's wrong with her," said Ran.

"Me too," said Su and Diamond.

"Could it be," said Miki with a slight smile.

"Ikuto!" they all yelped with glee.

"No, no it couldn't be, Anus still in still in love with Tadase-kun," said Diamond.

"Ikuto," mumbled Amu in her sleep as she rolled over.

"Yes it is!" the other three giggled excitedly.

"Tadase," Amu mumbled in her sleep.

"Or maybe not," they all sighed disappointed.

"Who in the world does she like!" Miki yelled angrily.

"Calm down Miki," said Ran.

"Lets just wait and see," said Ran with a wink.

"You know something don't you," said Miki inquisitively.

"Maybe. I'm not telling," said Ran pretending to zip her mouth closed.

"Tell me, tell me!" said Miki grabbing Ran and shaking her.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you go look at Amu's cell phone over there on her night stand." said Ran with relief as Miki let go of her.

"Phew," Ran sighed with relief.

"Come on guys lets go look," said Miki racing over to Amu's night stand.

The others followed her.

"Lets see hmm… Whoa it says Amu has two new text messages." said Miki surprised.

"and…", said Miki looking at who sent both the messages.

"So?" questioned Diamond.

"and their both from Ikuto!" yelped Miki in surprise.

"EEEEH!" yelled Diamond loudly in surprise.

"See told you," said Ran.

"How did you know?" asked Miki surprised.

"I looked to see if Amu got any new messages when you guys weren't looking," said Ran with a giggle.

"Why I oughta," said Miki raising her clenched fist to Ran as she grabbed her.

"Wait Miki lets see what they say," said Diamond with a wink.

"But…but Amu-chan will get mad," said Su sadly.

"Oh, please," said Diamond with a wave of her hand.

"Heh why why didn't I think of that," said Miki letting go of Ran.

"Hey you guys shouldn't do that!" said Ran flitting over to the cell phone and getting in front of it.

"Why not?" said Miki.

"Because Amu hasn't gotten to even look at them yet," said Ran.

"Amu hasn't gotten a text message from Ikuto in over two years so why does he suddenly send her one now?" said Miki with a smile.

"Don't you want to know what they say?" asked Miki.

"Well yes but-alright lets look at them," said Ran.

"Amu-chan will be really mad when she finds out," said Su.

"Who cares!" said Miki.

"What's the worse that could happen," said Miki with a shrug.

They opened the cell phone and started to read the first message…

Yo Amu!

"EHHHHH," they all cried with their mouths gaping open.

"That's all nothing else except that on one text message!" said Miki with some anger.

"That's disappointing," sighed Diamond sadly.

"How could guys forget there's still one more," said Ran suddenly remembering.

They all huddled together closely watching the screen of the cell phone as Miki went to the next message.

"Lets see hmm…," Miki said as she pressed a button.

"Beep," went the phone as Miki pushed the button.

"Text message has been deleted."

"What!" they all yelled.

"Uh, um sorry." said Miki a little scared.

"Miki!" yelled the others glaring at Miki.

"I'm out of here!" said Miki desperately trying to make an escape out the screen door.

"Hold it just a minute," said Ran with a grin grabbing Miki's shoulder.

"Eh heh heh," said Miki a little frightened.

Miki spun around.

"You're punishment Miki is to… hmm lets see Miki you will have to vacuum the house!" said Ran pleased with herself that she had come up with an excellent punishment.

"Okay," moaned Miki.

"Vroom vroom," went the miniature vacuum as Miki started vacuuming.

"Ugh! This is going to take forever!" moaned Miki lazily moving the vacuum around.

"Mmm," Amu moaned in her sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two A New School Year

Here's chapter two. Please enjoy! -angelprincessamu213 ^_^

"Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring," rang the alarm clock on Amu's nightstand.

"Hmn urgh," Amu moaned as she pulled the bed covers up over her face.

"Amu time to get up," said Ran flying perkily over to Amu.

The other three charas were sleeping peacefully in their eggs.

Amu swatted her away not at all awake.

Ran decided to make a loud cheer to wake Amu up.

"Come on Amu wake up and get out of bed time to get up you sleepy head!"

"Go Amu-chan yay!" Ran cheered with her pom poms in her hands.

The alarm clock was still going off during the whole time.

"Ahhh Yargh!" Amu yelled as she leapt in her bed.

Amu peered over at her alarm clock and it was already 6:30! She was going to be late!

Amu turned her alarm clock off and jumped out of bed running to put on her uniform not noticing Ran.

Amu slipped on her red plaid skirt and put on her white long sleeved shirt and black tie. Amu put on her black long sleeved jacket and grabbed her red plaid egg carrying bag and put all her eggs in it. She also grabbed her book bag. Ran hurriedly got into the bag without Amu noticing.

Amu started to go out the door of her room suddenly remembering something.

She had forgotten to do her hair! Amu rushed over to the mirror and put part of her hair up with her red x clip like she always did and hurried out the door of her room. Amu ran down the steps and grabbed her lunch wrapped up in a red fabric and rushed out the door before her parents could ask her if she wanted breakfast.

"Amu was sure in a hurry," said her mom.

"I know darling I feel so bad my poor Amu didn't have time to eat her breakfast!" Amu's father said dramatically.

"Mommy why was big sissy in such a hurry?" asked Amu's little sister Ami sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"She was going to be late for school honey," said Amu's mom.

"It's so strange she's never late getting to school," said Amu's mom thinking it over.

"Anyways we need to get you to school," said Amu's mom turning to Ami.

"But…," said Amu's mom with a sudden twinkle in her eye.

"We need to take first day of elementary school pictures!" blurted out Amu's dad with camera in hand excitedly.

"Yay!" Ami cheered with glee while she was being bombarded with flashes from her parents' cameras.

Something had gone unnoticed.

A small magenta colored egg hidden underneath Amu's bed covers.

"Hee, Hee," giggled something from inside the egg.

Meanwhile Amu was running to get to school.

"Oh, man I'm going to be late!" she said frantically finally arriving at the school gate.

She stopped at the gate to take a few breaths before entering her new school.

She went inside the gate and saw that the high school was actually looked exactly the same as her elementary school and middle school just a little bit bigger.

She looked and saw letters on the school that said Seiyo High Academy. It was her first day of highschool.

Amu's heart beat became faster and faster as she reached out her hand to open the door to her new school.

"Bam," the door swung open and Amu was caught behind it and was smushed against the wall.

"Ugh," she groaned as she slid to the ground.

Amu saw a brown haired boy walk out the door and look down at her with a scoff not even saying sorry.

He passed right by her. Suddenly a huge mob of girls crowded around him.

"Yah Higurashi sempai!" a bunch of girls screamed in delight.

She couldn't see him anymore. There were too many screaming girls in the way.

Anger was seething in her. Amu pushed her way through all the screaming girls until she came to the center where he stood.

There was the big monkey!

"Hey you!" Amu said pointing at him.

"Me?" he asked sarcastically pointing to himself.

"Yeah you. You big monkey," she yelled angrily still pointing at him.

The girls gasped.

"You think you can just be rude to someone just because you think you are better than everybody else!" Amu yelled even louder as her anger seethed within her even more and more.

"Who do you think you are!" yelled a bunch of girls at Amu.

The boy looked at Amu wide eyed in surprise, but then smirked returning to his normal haughty self.

She's kinda cute maybe I'll mess with her a bit he thought.

He walked over to her and lifted her chin up.

His eyes looked into Amus as she glared at him.

Her eyes are beautiful he thought. He snapped out of it and glared at Amu also.

Who in the world does she think she is standing up to me! he thought.

Amu slapped his hand away from her face and stood there crossing her

arms.

"You owe me an apology," she said angrily glaring at him.

"For what?" he asked with a scoff.

"For hitting me against the door," she yelled at him.

"Oh…so that was you." he scoffed suddenly remembering.

She was that pathetic girl! Now she was the one who was sticking up to me! he thought.

"Heh, fine sorry," he smirked.

Amu knew knew he actually didn't mean it that big monkey.

"Whatever," Amu said turning to leave holding her book bag over her shoulder.

"Where are "you" going?" he asked grabbing Amu's shoulder.

"Unhand me you big monkey!" Amu yelled at him as she turned around glaring at him with fury in her eyes.

He let go of Amu and stepped back dumbstruck.

She called me Me a MONKEY! Who is that girl? he thought.

Amu could hear gossiping about her as always. She sighed and kept on walking already knowing she was going to be super late.

"Do you see that girl Kirara?" asked a girl to Kirara.

"Yeah," said Kirara.

"Her nickname is called cool and spicy. I heard her real name is Amu Hinamori, and she beat up all the boys in her elementary school and middle school," said the other girl.

"How dare she talk down to our Higurashi sempai! We'll just have to teach her a little lesson!" said Kirara with a smirk.

Amu went inside her new school not knowing about the dangers that were about to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three In The Dark

A lot happens in this chapter enjoy! -angelprincessamu213 ^_^ A yakuza is a gangster.

Amu ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She turned left down a hall and finally arrived at her classroom. Her classroom was class 2-B.

Amu looked in the window on the door and saw that class had already begun.

Amu slid the door open quietly and slid it back into place as she stepped into the room.

She carefully sneaked in while the teacher's back was turned to the chalkboard.

Everyone was staring at her.

"Miss Amu Hinamori you are late go stand outside of the classroom," the teacher said pointing her finger towards the door not looking from the chalkboard.

Amu hung her head sadly as she went out the door.

"Ha ha ha," laughed a girl and a bunch of the class.

"Quiet down you!" said the teacher loudly with a piece of chalk in hand. "Or you'll a be joining her," said the teacher.

The laughing faded into pure silence after what the teacher had just said. No one wanted to join the yakuza Amu famous for beating up everyone who got in her way.

Amu stood outside of her classroom until class ended. It had seemed like forever to her at least it was over with.

"Ding dong," rang the school bell to announce that it was lunch break.

"Grr-grumble," gurgled Amu's stomach. She was starving. She hadn't had time to eat breakfast.

Amu looked at the clock it was 11:45. She had fifteen minutes before she could go to eat.

"Amu?" questioned Tadase suddenly coming up behind Amu.

"Ahhh," Amu yelled in surprise falling backward.

Tadase caught her before she fell.

"I got you," he said holding her in his arms.

"Th-Thanks Tadase-kun," said Amu with a blush.

"Oh um…yeah your welcome," Tadase said turning bright red as he let her go.

"Amu-chan!" cried Rima running to give Amu a hug.

"Rima!" Amu cried giving Rima a hug.

"What class are you in Amu-chan?" asked Rima letting go of Amu.

"I'm in class 2-B," Amu said.

"Oh were all in class 2-C Nagi, Tadase, and myself," said Rima with a sigh.

"It really stinks you're not in the same class as us," said Rima with a pouty face.

"Yeah," said Nagi coming up from behind Rima out of breath.

"She is really fast," said Nagi huffing and puffing.

"What happened?" Amu asked looking at Nagi.

"She joined track during our summer break and has gotten faster than everyone on her team," said Nagi suddenly passing out.

Rima caught him and leaned him against a locker.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Amu asked a little disappointed Rima hadn't told her first.

"I wanted to keep it a surprise," said Rima. "Now I won't slow everyone down anymore when we go on our x-egg hunts!" she said happily."

"Rima you never slowed us down," Amu said with a smile.

"Thanks Amu for always encouraging me," said Rima with a smile.

"Your welcome," Amu said.

"H-Huh," said Nagi as he opened his eyes and stood up.

"What happened?" asked Nagi confused.

"Oh you passed out from exhaustion for trying to keep up with a "girl," said Rima tauntingly with a giggle.

"Why you!" said Nagi with a little anger being annoyed by her comment. The one thing he did not like was being compared to a girl.

Amu giggled a little too.

Nagi calmed down not wanting to amuse Rima anymore.

"Hey Tada-," said Nagi just as Rima put her hand over his mouth.

"Mmm Mrf," said Nagi.

"Nagi and I have something to do so you guys go ahead," said Rima waving Tadase and Amu off as she dragged Nagi down the hall with her.

"That was strange," Amu said as she blurted out laughing.

Tadase was laughing too. Amu loved Tadase's smile it always brightened up the room.

"What in the world was that for!" yelled Nagi angrily as Rima let go of his mouth.

"Shh…I just wanted to let them have some alone time with just the two of them," she whispered.

"I knew you were going to open your big fat mouth about going to eat lunch with Tadase, so I took matters into my own hands," she said haughtily.

"Now it's my turn," said Nagi angrily grabbing Rima and kissing her.

"Mmm mrf," said Rima trying to get free from Nagi's grasp but to no prevail.

Nagi let her go.

Rima stepped back a little scared.

"Ha ha ha take that!" he laughed rejoicing triumphantly.

"It…It's not funny," mumbled Rima turning bright red as she turned around so Nagi couldn't see her face.

It was her first kiss and he had taken it.

"Let's go." Rima said seriously still trying to hide her red face.

"Okay," said Nagi following her.

Tadase looked at Amu.

"Amu should we go e-," he mumbled nervously.

"I need you to do something for me Miss Amu Hinamori," Amu's teacher said as she cut off Tadase.

She pulled Amu aside.

"I need you to take this to the principal's office," she said.

"Okay," Amu said taking a yellow envelope out of her teacher's outstretched hand.

"Thank you," her teacher said.

"Well I'll see you later Tadase," Amu said as waving to Tadase as she made her way to where she thought the principal's office was.

Amu went to the right, but it was a dead end.

"You look like you could use some help," said a kind voice coming from behind Amu.

Amu turned around to see an extremely pretty girl with long purple hair tied back with two red ribbons in two braids.

She's way prettier than me Amu thought.

"Yeah, Can you tell me where the principal's office is?" Amu asked.

"Oh it's just this way," said the pretty girl.

"I'll show you the way," she said sweetly with a smile.

"Thank you," Amu said with a smile in return as she followed the girl down the hall.

"By the way my name's Kirara. What's yours?" she asked.

"My name's Amu," Amu said.

"Nice to meet you," Kirara said.

"U too," said Amu kindly.

"Thanks again," Amu said gratefully with a smile.

"Your welcome," said Kirara sweetly as Amu opened the door and stepped in.

"Yaah," Amu yelled as she was pushed inside the room.

Amu fell to the ground.

"Click," went the door.

Amu got up and ran over to the door and wriggled the door knob back and forth.

It was no use. Amu was locked in.

It had to be that girl! She must have locked me in! Amu thought.

"Ha ha ha," laughed someone outside the door.

"Let me out please," Amu cried jiggling the door knob.

Amu could hear footsteps moving away from her.

"Please! Let me out!" Amu cried frantically.

"Please Kirara open the door!" Amu cried banging on the door.

No one answered.

Amu had an idea. She could character transform and break down the door. Amu looked down at her waist nothing there. Then she remembered she had left her egg carrying bag in her locker.

What am I going to do? she thought.

Amu went over and started yelling and banging on the door.

"Help someone help," Amu cried.

Hours and hours flew by until it was nighttime.

Her voice was hoarse. Her hands were bloody and bruised.

The pain made her eyes sting.

"I'm not crying I'm not," Amu hiccupped tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't cry now Amu someone will come someone," Amu sobbed trying to cheer herself up as she tried to wipe her tears away.

Doubt started to fill Amu's mind.

Nobody will ever come… she thought.

"Ah Ahh," Amu sobbed as she felt scared and helpless.

She began to feel shaky and sick.

Things started looking blurry…

Will someone ever come? she thought with a little hope left.

A flash of light streamed into the room and impeded the looming darkness.

A lone dark blurry figure stood in the doorway.

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled as she ran as fast as she could into the arms of her savior.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Secret

Amu could feel the warmth of Ikuto's body compared to her icy cold one.

She wanted to stay like that forever.

She never wanted to go back to that dark, dank room ever again.

Amu looked into the eyes of her savior.

The eyes were dark green not purple.

Amu let go of her savior and looked at him more closely.

"Who's Ikuto?" asked her savior.

"You're that big monkey!" exclaimed Amu in surprise.

Amu turned bright red.

"And you're that monster girl!" he yelled in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked simultaneously.

"You first," Amu said her face still red.

She had just ran to her enemy of all people and clung on tightly to him.

What was she going to do?

"Well hurry up," Amu said trying to avoid his face.

The hallway she and he were in was the only one that was lighted all the other ones were pitch black.

"Well I'm um," he mumbled.

"I'm here to practice for this," he answered.

He held out a flier. Amu peered at it.

25th Annual Rain Records Talent Search!

Auditions will be held on June 26th, at 3 p.m. at Rain Records.

You must be 15 or older to participate. The winner will receive a

recording contract with Rain Records and $25,000.

The flier had a singer on it and several golden stars on a dark blue background.

"I stay here every night after school to practice singing," he said with a deep sigh.

Amu looked at him with kind eyes admiring how hard he practiced.

"Good luck," she said patting his back.

"Thanks," he said reluctantly.

He pointed at Amu.

"Wait a second you didn't answer my questions! What are "you" doing here? And who's Ikuto?"

Amu didn't like his tone of voice with her even if he did save her.

"Hold on I'll tell you," Amu answered a little annoyed.

Amu felt angry at Kirara for locking her in that small room. She felt like blurting out everything and ridding herself of the heavy burden.

Amu felt something inside her heart.

What should I do? Should I tell him or not?

If I tell him then that would make her look bad. If I was her and someone was talking bad about me I would feel upset and sad. Even if what she did was horrible everyone deserves a second chance. Amu thought.

I forgive her. Amu thought.

Amu felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted off of her.

"I locked myself in that room by accident," Amu lied.

"Th-Thank you for saving me," she said stubbornly turning away from him.

"What was that?" he asked putting his hand to his ear.

"I said thank you for saving me!" Amu yelled turning towards him.

"Ha ha ha," he laughed pointing at her.

Amu crossed her arms and made a stubborn face.

"You should look at your face!" he laughed.

"Now answer my other question Who's Ikuto?" he asked in a serious tone when he was done laughing.

"None of your business!" Amu huffed.

"Fine then!" he huffed.

"H-He's someone very dear to me," Amu said cooling down.

"I thought he was you because he always seems to come to my rescue when I need help the most," she said sadly.

"He's a dear friend," Amu said.

"He's out looking for his father right now touring different countries as a violinist. So of course he wouldn't be here," she sighed.

Amu thought of Ikuto.

His deep purple eyes that you could get lost in.

His dark, silky blue hair and of course his teasing smirk.

The one thing she missed the most was his real smile.

She had only saw it once, but she had treasured it all the more.

She remembered his words on the day he left.

"I don't just show this to anyone. I have a side of me I'll only show to you. And I'll continue to show many different sides of me to you."

Amu touched her cheeks.

They were extremely hot.

She must have been blushing.

Why am I blushing? She thought.

"Um… hello," Higurashi said waving his hand in front of Amu's face.

"Oh…Oh sorry!" Amu cried frantically.

"I shouldn't have told you!" Amu said ruffling her hair with her hands.

"Too late. Now I'm going to tell the whole school about your secret crush Ikuto," he said tauntingly.

"Don't you dare!" Amu yelled angrily.

"I-I don't like him!" Amu yelled turning bright red.

"I got a picture to prove it too," he said with a smirk holding a picture in his hand.

"Urgh you-you big monkey!" Amu yelled running towards him.

Amu made a grab for it but she missed as he lifted it up higher.

"Nuh uh uh," he said shaking his finger.

Amu kept jumping up trying to grab it, but he kept raising it higher and higher.

She was 5 foot four, but he was several inches taller than her.

How am I going to get it? she thought.

"Tell me your name first," he asked letting down the picture a bit.

Amu jumped up to grab it, but he lifted it up again.

"Amu Hinamori," Amu said glaring at him.

"What's yours?" Amu asked not amused.

"Nato Higurashi," he said with a smirk.

"One more thing don't tell anyone anyone you understand about what I told you tonight or about seeing me," he said in a serious tone.

"Deal!" Amu yelled shaking his hand.

"Here you go," Nato said handing Amu the picture.

Amu snatched it away. She looked at it.

It was blank.

"Ha ha ha," he laughed taking another picture out of his jacket.

"I got you!" he laughed.

"Urgh!" Amu yelled frustrated and angry.

"Just promise me one more thing," he said.

"Fine," Amu sighed.

"That you'll go with me to the talent search."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five The Blossoming of Friendship or Love?

"What!" Amu cried.

"Just promise you'll be there," he said in a serious tone.

"Fine," Amu sighed.

"Now hand over my picture," she said holding out her hand.

"Nope!" he said.

"Not until you keep up your end of the deal," he said sticking the picture back into his jean jacket.

"Grr-grumble," growled Amu's stomach.

Amu looked down at her stomach.

She had forgotten all about being hungry.

"Grr-grumble," growled Amu's stomach again.

Nato looked at Amu.

She must be extremely hungry if she's been locked in there until now. Nato thought.

"Come on lets go," Nato said grabbing Amu by the arm and pulling her down the lit hallway.

Amu looked at Nato's determined face.

He had dark green eyes like emeralds and messy short brown hair.

He was actually pretty handsome.

What was she thinking? Amu shook her head.

"Where are you taking me?" Amu asked.

"Someplace special," he said as they kept on walking.

Amu just remembered something.

"Can you give me a second I need to grab some things out of my locker," she said.

Amu found her locker and unlocked it.

She took out her book bag and her egg carrying bag.

She put her egg carrying bag around her waist and carried her book bag.

She closed her locker and went back to Nato.

He was waiting for her by the door that led outside of the school.

"Lets go," he said impatiently grabbing Amu's hand as they went out the door.

Still holding on to her hand Nato lead her through the city.

They passed by tons of brightly lit snack shops and restaurants.

There was a taiyaki stand and several booths selling different things on the streets.

Amu could smell all kinds of bread baking and foods.

People bustled by them from every direction.

Amu could see all kinds of neat things glistening in the shop windows as they passed by.

They came to a stop. "Here it is," Nato said gesturing towards the door of a building.

Amu looked at it.

It was a small black café with twinkling white stars hanging in the windows.

The sign read the Starlight Café.

"Well come on!" Nato said grabbing her hand and pulling her inside the small café.

"Ring ding," rang the door as he pulled her inside the café.

A middle aged man walked over to them.

The man had kind blue eyes with creases around them and a thick moustache.

"Why hello Nato," said the middle aged man.

"I haven't seen you in a while," said the middle aged man.

"Yeah, I kind of got busy," said Nato rubbing his head with his hand.

"And who's this?" asked the middle aged man furrowing his eyebrows as he peered down curiously at Amu.

"She's…," Nato said.

"She's your girlfriend isn't she," said the middle aged man with a smile.

"She's pretty cute," the middle aged man chuckled peering down at Amu.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Nato said turning bright red.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Amu said at the same time Nato did also turning bright red.

"Well you two look perfect for each other," chuckled the middle aged man.

"Here I'll show you to your seats," the middle aged man said leading them to a table and two chairs.

Amu and Nato sat down.

"Well little lady what's your name?" asked the middle aged man.

"Amu Hinamori," Amu said roughly.

"I'm Fujisaki and I'll be your chef and waiter tonight," the middle aged man said winking at Nato.

He handed Amu and Nato two menus.

"Just tell me when you're ready to order," said Fujisaki with a smile as he began to walk away.

"Just the usual sounds good for both of us," said Nato putting down his menu.

"I'm on it," said Fujisaki grabbing Amu's and Nato's menus before Amu could even look at hers.

Fujisaki left and went into the kitchen with their menus.

"Sorry about that," said Nato with a blush.

"He likes to tease a lot," said Nato.

"Amu-chan," said Ran flying out of the egg carrying bag over to Amu.

"Where have you been?" asked Ran in a worried tone.

"We were waiting for you," said Miki as she flew over to Amu.

Su and Diamond flew over too.

"We were wondering if you had forgotten about us Amu-chan," sniffed Su a little teary eyed.

"It's okay Su," said Diamond sympathetically patting Su's back.

"What are you looking at Amu?" said Nato with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh-Oh nothing," said Amu shaking her hands back and forth.

"Where are we?" asked Miki flying around until she saw the twinkling stars.

"Now that looks like a good picture," said Ran getting out her drawing pad and pencil.

"I'm sorry you guys," Amu said with a sigh.

"I locked myself in a room and couldn't get out," Amu lied.

"It's okay Amu-chan it's not your fault," said Ran with a smile.

"Luckily Nato came and saved me. After Nato saved me he brought me to this café." said Amu looking at Nato.

"What?" Nato asked catching Amu's look.

"Oh nothing," Amu said.

All the other charas suddenly began flying around looking around in the café.

"Amu-chan what is this place called?" asked Miki.

"It's called the Starlight Café." Amu said with a smile happy that her charas were having fun.

"What do you want to drink?" asked Nato.

"Um…lets see a glass of milk sounds good," said Amu.

"Alright," said Nato.

"One coffee and one glass of milk," called Nato to Fujisaki in the kitchen.

"Coming right up!" called Fujisaki from the kitchen.

Why is Nato being so nice to me? Amu thought.

He must have guessed I was hungry because of my stomach growling. Amu thought.

How embarrassing! Amu thought turning bright red.

"Is something wrong?" asked Nato noticing Amu.

"No," Amu said still a little red.

"Y-You're actually pretty nice," Amu mumbled stubbornly.

"You're not so bad yourself," said Nato with a smirk.

"There's Amu's stubborn character again," said Miki.

"Hey!" yelled Amu angrily at Miki.

"Pretty," said Su mesmorized by the twinkling stars.

"Yeah," said Diamond also mesmorized by the twinkling lights.

"Uh…," said Nato staring at amu.

"Character change," yelled Ran excitedly.

Amu's "x" clip turned into a red heart clip.

"From an unhonest person to a honest person," said Ran.

"This is a really nice place!" said Amu excitedly.

Amu skipped over to one of the windows and looked at the twinkling lights.

"They're so pretty!" said Amu cutely with a smile.

"Yeah," sighed Nato looking over at Amu.

She's really enjoying herself. Nato thought.

Monster girl is actually kind of cute. Nato thought as he watched her a smile creeping across his face.

What am I thinking! Nato thought shaking his head.

"Ran!" yelled Amu angrily as she turned around back to normal, but Ran was nowhere to be seen.

"Who's Ran?" asked Nato.

"Oh, I just thought I saw one of my friends," said Amu.

"Oh okay," said Nato.

"Here's your food," said Fujisaki serving them their food and drinks.

"Enjoy," said Fujisaki as he went back to the kitchen.

"Mmm…yum this looks delicious!" cried Amu with glee holding up her chopsticks.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's a special curry that you can only get here," said Nato with a smile chopsticks in hand.

"Oh," said Amu as she looked hungrily at her food.

"Thanks for the food," they both said simultaneously.

"Lets dig in!" said Nato picking up some curry with his chopsticks and eating it.

"Yeah!" Amu cried doing the same as Nato.

After fifteen minutes they were done.

"Man I'm full!" said Amu rubbing her stomach.

"Oops," said Amu realizing what she had just said was uncool as she put her hand over her mouth.

"Pbft," said Nato trying to hold in his laughter.

"Ha ha ha," they both laughed together.

"Here's your bill," said Fujisaki bringing them their bill and setting it on the table.

"Thanks Fujisaki-san," said Nato looking at the bill as he gave Fujisaki a nod.

"Your welcome," said Fujisaki with a smile returning to the kitchen.

The charas had eaten a bunch also, so they returned to their eggs in Amu's egg carrying bag to get some sleep.

Nato crumpled up the bill and stuck it in his pant pocket.

He got out his money from his wallet in his pant pocket and began to count out how much he owed.

"I-I'll pay for my share," said Amu holding out a bunch of money in her hand to Nato.

"No, don't worry about it! It's my treat! said Nato with a smile.

Th-Thump, Th-Thump, Th-Thump, pounded Amu's heart.

Why is my heart beating so fast? What's wrong with me? Amu thought.

Amu felt her cheek.

It was burning hot.

She was blushing.

What does this mean? she thought.

"Come on lets go," Nato said as he got up from his chair and walked over to the cash register.

"Okay," Amu mumbled quietly.

Amu followed him up there.

"Here you go," said Nato handing Fujisaki the money for their bill.

"Cha-ching," went the cash register as Fujisaki deposited the money inside of it.

"Thanks! Please come again!" said Fujisaki.

"Thanks," said Nato and Amu to Fujisaki.

"Your both very welcome!" said Fujisaki with a smile.

"Oh and…," Fujisaki said motioning for Nato to come over.

"Take good care of your girlfriend. She's a cutie." whispered Fujisaki to Nato.

"She's not my-oh never mind," said Nato with a sigh shaking his head.

"Lets go," said Nato grabbing Amu's hand leading her out the door.

"Ring ding," rang the door as it shut behind them.

"Ah young love," sighed Fujisaki.

Why is he being so nice? Amu thought.

"Um…th-thanks for dinner," she said stubbornly turning bright red.

"No problem," he said with a smile.

"May I walk you home?" Nato asked looking at Amu.

"No, it's okay," said Amu.

"Are you sure? It's not good for a monster girl like yourself to be out at this time of night." teased Nato with a smirk.

"Hey!" Amu yelled.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." she said with a smile.

"Alright then I'll see you later monster girl," said Nato with a wink and a smile as he walked of.

"Yeah, and I'll see you later you big monkey!" yelled Amu with a smile.

"I heard that!" called back Nato with a smile.

"Time to go home," Amu sighed as she made her way down the street.

She passed by several restaurants, cafés, and shops. They were all closed and dark inside.

The street lamps were the only things lighting her way.

There was not a person in sight.

I'm almost home. I just need to go down one more street. Amu thought.

She turned a corner and went down Crescent Street.

"Hey ya girlie!" said a voice coming from behind her.

Amu turned around.

"It looks like a little chicky lost her way," sneered another voice as a big group of guys stepped out of the darkness.

There was nowhere to run.

She was surrounded.

Amu: Where is Ikuto?

Nato: Yeah! Where's that "Ikuto" Amu has a secret crush on?

Amu: Hey! Be quiet you-you big monkey!

angelprincessamu213: Oh, he'll be making his appearance real soon…

Nato: Good!

angelprincessamu213: Just be honest lover boy you don't want him to come at all.

Nato: Be quiet!

angelprincessamu213: Anyways please comment and tell me what you think about the new story and characters I created. I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time bye! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six A New Guardian Character!

angelprincessamu213: Thanks for all your comments and reviews! Please comment and tell me what you think of this chapter. Enjoy! ^_^

"Come hang with us for a little while," sneered one of them with big muscles coming up to grab her.

I can't character change or character transform. If I did I would put everyone in danger. Amu thought.

She tried to run away, but the man grabbed her before she could even get close to.

"Let me go!" she yelled desperately struggling to get free from his grasp.

"Bam!" went something in the darkness as three men fell to the ground.

A figure stepped out of the darkness.

It was Nato.

"Nato!" she yelled frantically.

He did a flying kick and knocked out two thugs coming straight at him.

He dodged a punch coming from one of the thugs and did a reverse punch on him.

"Boom! Bam!" went Nato's fists as he knocked out two more thugs.

He did a double side kick taking out more thugs.

Now there was only the thug who was holding me who was left.

The man smelled as if he hadn't bathed for months. He had a scar on his right eye and blonde wavy hair. All the other men were dirty and gruff too. They were all just a bunch of thugs.

I got to get free! Amu thought.

Amu bit the man in the arm.

"Yowch!" he yelped in pain letting go of Amu.

Amu tumbled to the ground.

"Urgh," she cried in pain.

"Why you little!" the thug yelled raising his hand to slap Amu.

Amu closed her eyes ready for the blow.

Nothing happened.

Amu opened her eyes to see Nato holding the thug's arm.

"Don't touch her!" Nato warned glaring at the thug with rage in his eyes.

The thug tried to punch Nato but Nato dodged it catching the thug's arm and twisted the it back.

"I'm sorry!" the thug begged frantically.

"Good then get out of here while I'm being nice," he warned letting go of the man's arm.

"Let's go!" said the thug motioning for the other thugs to follow him.

All the other thugs followed.

"Are you okay?" Nato asked with concern in his voice coming over to Amu and kneeling beside her.

"I'm fine," Amu said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, here give me your hand," he said holding out his hand to Amu.

Amu took his hand beginning to stand up.

"Uh urgh," she grimaced collapsing to the ground.

Pain filled her foot and shot up her leg making her unable to get up.

"You're hurt!" he exclaimed worriedly with concern in his face.

"Where are you hurt?" he asked frantically searching her face as he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I-It's my foot," Amu grimaced looking down at her foot.

Nato looked down at her foot.

He took off her shoe to reveal a white sock.

"Hey! Wh-What are you doing!" she yelled.

"Just be quiet," he said as he pulled of her sock.

Amu was silenced.

"Your foot…and ankle are broken," he said with a sigh putting Amu's sock and shoe back on her foot.

"Oh no!" Amu cried.

"Come on get on," he sighed bending down turning a little red.

"What!" Amu yelled turning bright red.

"Get on my back," he sighed.

"Or do you want me to carry you?" he smirked looking over at her.

"No, I-I'm fine I'll take the piggy back ride," she mumbled turning bright red.

She got on his back not looking at his face because she was blushing bright red.

Why does he remind me of that perverted cat! Ikuto…I wonder how he's doing. Amu thought with a sigh.

"Just don't turn around!" she said stubbornly.

"Alright," he said as he got up and started walking with her on his back.

He carried her for a long time.

"Where do you live? I'll take you there," he asked not turning around to look at her.

Silence.

"Amu?" he questioned turning around to look at her.

Her eyes were closed and her head was laying against his back.

She was sleeping.

"Heh, you're too stubborn Amu," he said looking at her.

"You're cute when you're sleeping but not when your awake," he laughed.

"Amu!" called a man and woman desperately in front of Nato.

Both the man and the woman saw Nato carrying Amu on his back.

"What happened?" the woman asked with concern in her voice.

"Are you both her parents?" Nato asked.

They both nodded.

"She broke both her foot and her ankle," he sighed sadly looking at Amu's parents.

"Thanks for taking care of Amu and bringing her home," Amu's mother said with a bow.

"Yes thank you," said Amu's father with a bow.

"I'll take her," Amu's father said as he grabbed Amu and carried her inside.

"Your welcome," said Nato with a bow.

"Bye," Amu's mother said as she waved to Nato as he made his leave.

"Later," he said.

Amu opened her eyes. Light streamed into the room through the window.

"Ugh…," Amu moaned as she got up in her bed.

"Where am I?" she questioned confused as she looked around sleepily.

A magenta egg with dark purple butterflies on it flew up from under Amu's covers and hovered in front of Amu's face.

"Huh?" Amu said sleepily.

"Whaat!" Amu cried suddenly jolted awake as she saw the egg.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Voice

angelprincessamu213: Here's chapter seven enjoy!

Amu: Hi!

Nato: Hello. Hmph…

Amu: What's wrong?

Nato: Nothing. Just leave me alone!

Amu: Does Ikuto come in this chapter?

angelprincessamu213: Maybe. You'll just have to find out.

Amu: That's not very convincing!

Nato: Urgh! Why does he have to come!

angelprincessamu213: Just admit it you're jealous.

Nato: A-Am not!

Amu: Huh?

angelprincessamu213: Please review and comment. Sorry for the long wait and also thanks for all the comments and reviews. I will be updating my other story The End of the Sword soon. Thanks! ^_^

"Crrrack," went the magenta egg as it began as it began to hatch.

"A guardian character!" Amu yelled in surprise.

The magenta egg broke in two and out popped a small girl with dark purple butterfly wings. The girl had long knee length magenta colored hair with a dark purple butterfly in it. She wore a dark purple dress with black lace around the edges and black butterflies on it with a black sash around the middle. She had light purple eyes.

"Hello, my name is Sora. Nice to meet you Amu-chan." the butterfly guardian character said politely.

"I'm your new guardian character!" exclaimed Sora excitedly.

"Ehhh!" Amu yelled rubbing her eyes to see if this was really happening.

Ran, Miki, Diamond, and Su heard Amu's yell from inside their eggs and rushed over to see what was going on.

"What is wrong Amu-chan?" asked Ran worriedly flitting in front of Amu's face not seeing Sora.

"I-I got a new guardian character," Amu said still not believing her eyes but, Ran wasn't listening.

"Who are you?" Su asked looking at Sora.

"I'm Sora. I'm Amu-chan's new guardian character," Sora said with a smile.

"Ehhh!" all of the charas cried except for Sora.

"Nice to meet you," Sora said looking at all the charas with a smile.

"What are these things?" Miki asked pointing at Sora's wings.

"Oh, these are my wings, so I can fly," Sora said looking at her wings.

"Cool!" Miki cried with excitement.

Amu finally came to her senses.

"Sora this is Ran, Miki, Su, and Diamond," Amu said pointing to each chara.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," said Sora politely with a bow.

"It's nice to meet you," said Ran.

"Same for me," said Miki.

"Me too. I love your wings they're so pretty," said Su.

"Me three," said Diamond with a bow.

"Thanks," said Sora to Su.

"How do you get your wings to sparkle so brightly?" asked Diamond.

"Oh nothing," said Sora with a shrug.

"For real?" questioned Diamond.

Sora nodded.

"I want some wings!" all of the charas exclaimed.

"Ha ha ha," Amu laughed pointing at her charas.

"You guys are so funny," Amu laughed.

"When were you born?" Amu asked looking at Sora.

"Oh, just yesterday, but you did not see me under your covers," said Sora with a sigh.

"Eh!" Amu cried. "I'm sorry," Amu said with concern in her face.

Meanwhile the other charas were crying.

"I love you all just the way you are," Amu said with a smile looking at her charas.

"Amu-chan," all of her charas except for Sora cried rushing over to Amu and giving her a hug.

"I want a hug too," sobbed Sora rushing over to Amu and giving her a hug.

It was 7:30. She was going to be late!

Amu lifted off her covers and tried to get out of bed.

"Uh urgh," Amu grimaced as a deep pain shot up her leg and foot.

"What's wrong Amu-chan?" Sora asked worriedly looking at Amu.

Amu noticed a cast on her leg and everything came flooding back to her.

"I broke my foot and my ankle when Nato saved me from some thugs," Amu said.

That's right I never thanked him. I should thank him. Amu thought.

"Who's Nato?" questioned Sora.

"Bam!" went something as it crashed into the room from the window.

"El the love angel has arrived!" announced El as she flew into the room.

"Shut up!" yelled Il as she kicked El also flying into the room.

"Ouch," sobbed El as she rubbed her head in pain.

"Nato is a new love interest!" exclaimed El circling around Amu's head.

"Lovey dovy is at its maximum three bars!" exclaimed El.

"Amu only loves Ikuto!" huffed Miki crossing her arms.

"No! She loves Tadase!" huffed Diamond glaring at Miki.

"Ikuto!" yelled Miki.

"Tadase!" shouted Diamond.

"Be quiet!" Amu yelled loudly.

Everyone was silenced.

"I like Tadase and that's that," Amu said stubbornly.

They all sighed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Amu asked looking at El and Il.

"Utau came for a visit," said Il with a sigh.

"What!" Amu cried in panic looking down to see she was in her pajamas.

"I'm not even dressed!" Amu cried.

"I can help with that," said Miki as she drew Amu's school uniform on her sketch pad.

Suddenly Amu's uniform was on her.

"Thanks Miki," said Amu as she bushed her hair and put some of her hair up with her red "x" clip.

The Humpty lock was always around her neck, so she didn't have to put that on.

She was all set.

"Amu your friend Utau is here to see you," Amu's mom called up to Amu.

"Okay thanks mom," Amu called down to her mom.

Amu heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Amu said.

Utau stepped in the room closing the door behind her.

"Amu are you alright?" Utau questioned with concern in her face. "Not that I care or anything," Utau huffed stubbornly.

"Yeah, I'm fine it just hurts when I try to get up," Amu sighed with a smile a little annoyed by Utau's comment.

"Phew that's good," sighed Utau.

Utau sat in a chair by Amu's bedside.

"Did you finish your new music video?" Amu asked.

"Yeah, the new song is called Flowers and Daydreams," said Utau with a smile.

"Anyways your mom told me you broke your foot and ankle and you won't be going to school for a day. How did that happen?" Utau asked.

Amu explained everything that had happened to Utau.

"I see," Utau said after Amu had finished.

"Do you like Nato?" asked Sora flying up to Amu.

"Of course she doesn't she loves my brother," Utau said with a satisfied nod.

"Whoa!" Utau cried in surprise as she saw Sora.

"Oh, this is Sora my new guardian character," explained Amu.

"When did you get her?" Utau asked.

"Just today she surprised me too," said Amu.

"Have you character changed or character transformed with her yet?" Utau questioned.

"Nope not yet," said Amu.

"Well I got to go my break is just about over. Bye Amu," Utau said waving as she went out the door.

"Bye," Amu said. The door shut.

"We gotta go soon too," said Il.

"Yup," said El.

"Yo, I'm Il and this scatter brain is El," said Il to Sora.

"I'm Sora. It's a pleasure to meet you." said Sora with a smile and a bow.

"Tch. Whatever. Lets go El," said Il grabbing El and flying out the window.

"El the love angel will be back!" said El as she was being dragged away.

"Bye," said all the charas.

"No, I-I don't like Nato," said Amu stubbornly turning bright red.

Ran explained everything to Sora about what happened before she had hatched.

"Hmm…," said Sora.

"I'm rooting for Nato, and I'm placing all my bets on him," Sora said with a satisfied look.

"What! Not you too!" Amu exclaimed.

"Ikuto," said Miki with a smirk.

"Tadase," said Diamond with a smirk.

"Ikuto," said Ran with a smirk.

"Ikuto, Nato, and Tadase!" exclaimed Su happily with a smile.

"Ugh," Amu moaned putting her hand over her face.

"That doesn't make sense Su," said Miki.

"Yeah, it does I like them all," said Su happily.

"I'm going to sleep," said Amu.

Amu knew this argument would go on for hours.

The next morning…

"Ahhh," Amu yawned as she hobbled out of bed and put on her clothes and did her hair.

She looked at her alarm clock. It was 6:00.

Good I won't be late. At least my leg doesn't hurt anymore. Amu thought.

She grabbed her book bag, crutches, and egg carrying bag and went downstairs.

Amu hurriedly ate her breakfast and went out the door.

"Bye," she said with a wave.

"Bye," her family said with a wave.

Amu quickly hobbled along even though she had a cast on her leg and crutches as she went to school.

She entered the school gate.

"Ha ha ha look at her!" laughed Kirara pointing at Amu.

Everyone else started joining on the laughter too.

Why is everyone making fun of me? What did I do wrong? I just got to ignore it. Amu though trying to hold back tears as she walked on.

"She's so pathetic," smirked Kirara.

"What is wrong with all of you!" yelled Nato angrily as he put his arm around Amu and helped her walk.

Everyone was silenced.

"Tch. I thought so," he huffed as he helped Amu inside the school.

"Come on I'll take you to your classroom. Which one is it?" Nato asked kindly.

"It's class 2-B. Nato th-thank you for saving me from those thugs and today," she mumbled turning bright red.

"Your welcome," he said with a smile.

He took her to class 2-B.

"Here you go," he said gesturing towards the door as he began to walk off.

"Hey Nato!" Amu called.

"Yeah?" Nato asked.

"Can we be frie-," Amu said.

"Miss Amu Hinamori get in here!" exclaimed the teacher.

"See ya," Nato said as her walked off.

"Bye," Amu said with a sigh.

"Yes Miss Watari," said Amu as she went to take her seat.

Amu looked out the window and sighed.

"Ding dong," chimed the school bell to announce that it was lunch break.

Amu made her way to her locker to grab her lunch. Amu opened her locker and got out her lunch. A hand shut her locker.

"Whoa!" Amu cried in surprise.

"Nato what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to ask if you wanted to eat lunch with m-," Nato said leaning against her locker.

"Amu?" questioned a voice coming from behind Amu.

Amu turned around.

"Tadase!" Amu cried as she saw Tadase behind her.

"Who's this?" Tadase asked narrowing his eyes as he looked at Nato.

"Oh, he's just a frie-," Amu said.

"Nato," said Nato with a smirk holding out his hand.

"Tadase. Amu's boyfriend," Tadase said slapping Nato's hand away.

"Come on. Let's go Amu everyone's waiting for us," he said glaring at Nato grabbing Amu by the hand and leading her down the hall.

"Ouch Tadase you're hurting me," Amu yelped in pain as Tadase let go of her hand and shot her an angry look.

"I don't like that guy. Stay away from him Amu," Tadase huffed. "Here's the cafeteria," he said opening the door for Amu with a smile.

"Thanks," Amu said.

I wonder why Tadase was so angry. Amu thought.

Amu went in and saw her friends. She hobbled over to them Tadase putting his arm around her helping her to walk.

She sat down next to Rima and Tadase right beside her. Nagi and Kukai were on the other side of the table.

"Hi Kukai," said Amu with a smile.

"Hi Joker," said Kukai ruffling Amu's hair.

"Hey stop it!" she laughed.

"We heard what happened from your mom about the thugs and everything," said Rima. "It must have been horrible!" Rima cried.

"Oh I'm alright. Thankfully Nato came to save me," Amu said.

All of her charas flew out of her bag.

"Hmph," Tadase huffed turning the other direction.

Kiseki, Daichi, Rhythm, Temari, and KusuKusu came out of their owners bags.

"Oh don't mind him he's just jealo-," said Kiseki to Amu before Tadase covered his mouth.

"Huh?" Amu questioned

"Nothing," Tadase said.

"You guys I got something to tell you," Amu said with a sigh.

"I got a new guardian character that hatched yesterday," Amu said.

"What!" everyone cried.

"This is Sora," Amu said as Sora flew up from her hiding place underneath the table.

"Nice to meet you," Sora said sweetly with a bow.

"Wow!" exclaimed Kiseki, Daichi, and Rhythm turning bright red.

"She's beautiful," sighed Kiseki.

"Yeah," sighed Daichi and Rhythm.

"Hmph," Miki huffed.

"Um earth to guys," said Temari waving her hand in front of all the guy charas' faces.

"Huh? Oh," said Kiseki snapping out of it as the others snapped out of it also.

"She has butterfly wings strange," said Rima grabbing Sora and shaking her as sparkles came off of Sora.

"Uh ugh," moaned Sora as Rima let go of her.

"Hey be careful!" said Amu looking at Rima.

"Sorry I was just curious how she flies," Rima said with a shrug.

"Now we will be even more powerful!" exclaimed Tadase.

"Yaah it's a prince!" screamed a girl pointing at Tadase.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Amu.

"I am no mere prince peasants. I am a king! Now we can find the Embryo faster! Mwa ha ha!" cackled Tadase as he stepped onto the table in character change.

The crown disappeared and Tadase returned to normal quietly sitting down.

"Have you character transformed with her yet?" asked Nagi.

"No, not yet," Amu sighed.

"Hi, I'm KusuKusu. This is Temari, Kiseki, Daichi, and Rhythm." giggled KusuKusu pointing to each chara.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Sora." Sora said with a bow.

"You're err…uh lovely for a peasant," coughed Kiseki with a blush.

"Why thank you king," giggled Sora with a curtsy.

"Did you hear her she called me king!" exclaimed Kiseki flying all over the place telling everyone.

"Do you wanna play basketball?" asked Rhythm with a blush.

"Ye-," Sora said.

"Do you wanna play soccer?" asked Daichi with a blush.

"Hey!" they both yelled at each other.

"Heh. Why do they all fall in love with her?" Miki huffed.

"How about we play both!" exclaimed Sora sweetly with a smile.

"Okay!" they both cried showing her how to get outside.

"Hey! Wait for me!" cried Kiseki following them.

"It's okay," Ran said patting Miki's back.

"Lets all go play outside!" exclaimed Diamond.

"Good idea," said Su excitedly.

All the charas went outside to play soccer and basketball.

"They all seem to get along," Amu laughed.

Everyone else laughed too.

Soon it was the end of the day. Everyone was going home.

Tadase came up to Amu.

"Amu I love you," he said with a smile.

Amu's face turned bright red.

I am still not used to him telling me he loves me every day. Amu thought.

"Can I walk you home?" Tadase asked.

"I'm sorry we didn't come to see you yesterday," Tadase sighed.

"It's okay," Amu said with a smile.

Ah, man I forgot I have to clean the music room today. I can't walk home with Tadase-kun. Amu thought.

"Sorry Tadase-kun I have to clean the music room today," she sighed.

"Do you need help?" Tadase asked.

"No it's okay," she said.

"Okay tomorrow bye," he said with a wave as he walked off.

"Bye," Amu said with a wave.

She hobbled to the music room.

It's not very dirty. Amu thought.

She dusted the shelves, instruments, and then she began dusting the piano.

She sat down on the piano bench. Her fingers touched the piano keys.

No, I shouldn't play a song. I got to finish cleaning. Amu thought.

She started dusting it again. Her fingers accidentally touched the keys again. She began playing a soft melody suddenly beginning to sing along.

I hope these tears will stop running someday

Some day after this darkness clears up

I hope the warm sunshine dries these tears

When I feel tired of looking at myself exhausted

I want to give up all the dreams that I've kept hard

Every time I feel that I'm lacking in many ways

I lose the strength in my legs and drop down

I hope these tears will stop running someday

Someday after this darkness clears up

I hope the warm sunshine dries these tears

Amu's charas were inside her egg carrying bag around her waist sleeping.

"Clap, clap, clap," went somebody's hands as they came into the room.

"Nato!" Amu exclaimed in surprise as she turned around.

"Wow that was amazing!" Nato exclaimed grabbing her hands.

"You should enter the talent search too!" he exclaimed.

"B-But I'm not very good," Amu mumbled.

"Yes you are. When I heard your singing I couldn't believe how beautiful it was. I just had to see who had such a beautiful voice," he said with a smile. "And it was you," he said.

Amu blushed bright red.

"Th-Thanks," she mumbled stubbornly.

"Will you enter?" he asked excitedly.

"S-Sure," she mumbled.

"Great we should start practicing," he said.

"H-Huh?" Amu questioned.

"Well come on," he said starting to play the piano.

Two weeks passed and it was time for the talent search.

"What should I wear!" Amu exclaimed frantically.

Miki drew a picture of a cut blue dress with a white daisy pattern.

"Perfect thanks Miki," Amu said.

The dress appeared on Amu. She put her hair down and put on a white daisy clip on each side of her hair.

"This is not me, but I don't have time to change!" Amu exclaimed as she looked in the mirror then at her alarm clock.

Her charas got in her egg carrying bag.

Amu's foot and ankle were healed so she didn't have to wear a cast anymore. She ran down the stairs and out the door with her egg carrying bag around her waist.

"Ouch," Amu moaned as she stumbled and saw she was wearing blue high heels.

"Miki!" Amu yelled angrily.

"Oh well I got to go," Amu said looking at her watch and running again making her way to Rain Records.

Amu stopped. She was at Rain Records. Amu looked at her watch. It was 2:30 p.m.

"Phew," she sighed huffing and puffing.

A long black limousine pulled right in front of the Rain Records building.

Amu looked down. She was standing on a red carpet. She moved to the side.

A mob of press had gathered around the limousine and out of nowhere ran about hundreds of girls with signs towards it also.

The door of the limousine opened. A tall muscular figure with raven black hair stepped out. He had black shades on and a dark blue shirt and black skinny jeans. The press and girls swarmed around him.

"Yaah Kenta!" the girls screamed.

"Tell us are you planning to go into the movie business?" asked a reporter.

"Do you want to be an actor?" asked a woman reporter.

"Are you dating anyone right now?" asked another reporter.

"What do you do in your spare time?" asked yet another reporter.

The flash of cameras and questions was never ending as the guy walked the red carpet. Bodyguards kept back the press and which seemed to be fan girls away as best as they could.

I have to wait for Nato. I said I would meet him here. Amu thought.

The guy brushed past Amu without even a glance or an apology.

He's rude. Amu thought.

The guy went inside the glass doors as press and fan girls swarmed around the doors. Nato came running and stopped in front of Amu as he bent over to catch his breath.

"Lets go inside," he said motioning towards the doors.

"Okay," Amu said with a nod.

Nato headed towards the doors pushing past the people and went inside. Amu followed behind him and opened the glass door and stepped inside.

"Wow," Amu exclaimed as she looked around inside the building.

There was three huge banners for the talent search hanging on both sides of the walls. The whole building has tiled floors. A fountain lay in the middle of the beautiful décor. Trees in pots with blossoming flowers were everywhere. Windows filled the building making light stream in. Amu thought it was all beautiful. Amu was so distracted by its beauty she forgot about the talent search.

"Amu this way," Nato said showing her the way to get her number for the audition.

Amu snapped out of it and followed him inside a room.

"You look nice," said Nato with a blush as he looked away.

"Th-Thanks," Amu replied turning a little red.

The room was filled with two large rows of chairs. Several people sitting down in them as they waited for their numbers to be called. A long line of people waiting to get their numbers reached up to a desk with a short frowning lady sitting in swivel chair sitting behind it. The lady asked the peoples' names and other information as she handed each one their number.

Amu and Nato got in line. It seemed like hours flew by.

"Next," the short lady yelled.

"Next," the short lady yelled again in an annoyed tone.

Amu looked ahead. The lady was staring at her with frustration in her face.

"Oh sorry," Amu cried stepping up to get he number.

"Name, age, and song," the lady said hurrily.

"My name is Amu Hinamori. I am 16 years old, and I am singing Everyday by Kim Pil Suk." Amu replied nicely.

The lady handed Amu her number as she scribbled down everything. Amu looked at her number. It was number 57.

Amu walked down the aisle and sat down next to Nato. He had already gotten his number. It was number 56.

"Number 48," an announcer called opening a door.

A girl walked up and followed the announcer through the door.

My turn is going to be soon. I'm a little nervous. Amu thought.

"You'll so fine," Nato said noticing Amu's nervous face as he patted her on the back.

"Number 56," the announcer called opening the door once again.

"Wish me luck," Nato said turning to Amu with a wink as he followed the announcer out the door.

"Good luck," Amu said with a smile, but Nato was already gone.

Nato came out with a smirk on his face a couple minutes later. He held up a blue paper to Amu's face.

"I made it. Let's see if you don't totally fail and make it to next round," Nato said arrogantly.

"Hey!" Amu yelled angrily.

"Ha ha ha," Nato laughed as his smirk turned into a smile.

"Hmph," Amu huffed crossing her arms.

"Number 46," the announcer called opening the door.

"Good luck," Nato said.

"Thanks," Amu said as she walked to where the announcer was and followed him through the door.

The door led to the stage. The stage was huge it had lights above it shinning down on you and three chairs for the judges to sit in and a table for them. A piano stood on the stage. A microphone on it and one in the middle of the stage. Dark blue letters read Rain Records on the wall of the stage. A movie camera was on the side of the stage.

Th-Their filming this! Amu thought as she became more and more nervous.

Amu stood near the microphone.

"We're on in 5 minutes," announced the announcer to the filming crew.

I didn't know this was going to be on tv. Amu thought.

Th-Thump, Th-Thump, Th-Thump, pounded Amu's heart as minutes ticked by.

The judges came and took their seats. The first one was a middle aged man. The middle one was a kind looking middle aged lady. The last one was…

It's him! The guy who brushed past me and didn't even say sorry! Amu thought a little angry.

"We're on," the announcer yelled as he went backstage.

Amu went over to the piano and sat on the bench.

"We're back and here's Amu Hinamori singing Everyday by Kim Pil Suk," announced the host coming out onto the stage.

Amu gulped. She was extremely nervous.

Alright I can do this! Amu thought gaining confidence.

Amu's hands touched the keys. Her hands glided as she played. Then she began to sing.

"Crr-eak," screeched the bus as it jerked to a stop at the bus platform.

A figure stepped out of the bus and onto the platform.

The figure looked up and smirked walking with his hands behind his head. A familiar black violin case swung around his back a golden, crystal key hanging from it.


End file.
